Night
by Lia Lights
Summary: A girl name Serafina Selena. Hunter or Luna for short gets mark at the tender age of 15 she goes to the House of Night and her adventure begins.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own House of Night! P.C & Kristin Cast does

**Serafina 'Luna' Hunter: *looks at Oziys* Can I?**

**Oziys: *Looks at Luna and nods with a smile* Yep**

**Serafina 'Luna' Hunter: *smiles* Oziys owns nothing but me *points to herself* and some-**

**Oziys: *shakes head* No**

**Luna: *pouts* fine  
>_<strong>

1: Marked

I woke up to having a really bad headache. I sat up and rubbed my head and squinted at the light coming in my room and began to cough "Serafina?" My mother called "Yeah?" I got out of bed and put on my slippers she came and looked at me "Oh baby you look horrible." mom said "I don't feel good." I said "What's the matter?" she asked "Headache," I cough hard, "and pain." I said "Well your staying today okay? I don't want anything happening to you today." I nodded "I wish to stay but, Mr. Dinker needs me at work today, will you be okay alone?" I nodded "Yeah Mom go. Open house is coming soon and you have a big wedding to get with." Mom smiled.

My biological father died when I was five years old died in a car crash my Mother found this new guy when I was ten and they had a baby when I was twelve so now they are getting married "Okay baby, take care." I nodded I'm only fifteen years old and left in the house with me three year old brother "Don't go near Mason kay? Only when-"

"Only when he calls me I go it." I said Mom smiled again and left I laid back down and closed my eyes to sleep.

I woke up to hear Mason calling me and the door bell I gave Mason his bottle and went to answer the door "Yes?" I said annoyed. I saw a man with a crescent moon on his forehead and I sigh _ah hell_ I thought "Serafina Selena. Hunter, night has chosen thee, they death is thy birth hearken to her sweet voice. Your journey awaits at the House of Night." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I ran to the bathroom and saw a crescent moon on my forehead "Crap, crap crap crap crap!" I muttered "Luna!" the door opened and it was my Step-Father I went to him and he saw my Mark "Oh Goddess!" he gasped "Please don't leave me Dad!" I was crying already "How long ago?" Dad asked "Two minutes ago." I said Dad looked at me and hugged me "The Goddess has picked you baby, stop crying." Dad said I took a deep breath "I'll drive you to the House of Night." Dad said I looked at Dad his gray eyes told me I had no choice "But what about Mom? And the Wedding?" I asked "I will tell her everything." Dad said I nodded "Star packing darling." I went upstairs and began to pack things I will need.

I passed Mason's room and took a picture of him when he was asleep I will regret leaving but if I don't will die I closed my eyes and left with Dad.

I saw the House of Night and gasped seeing how it looked like a castle I looked at my Dad "Come on." we both got out and went inside I saw a girl who was Cherokee like me but the eyes are gray I think she smiled her tattoo's covered her face "Hello Mr. Hunter and Luna." I looked at her "How do you...?" she smiled "I know everyone new." I looked at Dad "Its nice to see you again Zoey." Dad said "You know each other?" I was shocked my Dad knows a vampire. The girl, Zoey, nodded "Yes. We went to the same High School together." Zoey said I saw a man carrying arrows and a bow I panic and hid "Luna?" Zoey said "Hold on." Dad looked at me "That's Stark, he won't hurt you."

"Its his weapons, they remind me of him. Of that Night." I said "He's a Warrior." I looked at Dad "Trust me please." I nodded and we went back to Zoey and we talked some more "If you were to follow me, she's in good hands David." Zoey said the grabbed each other's forearms and let go "Come Luna." I hugged my Dad one last time and he left Zoey looked at me "Will you be okay Luna?" I nodded "Then let's go to your dorm and see your roommate." I nod and we left to the girls dorm.

When we got to my room I saw a girl with long blond and black hair her back was to me "Aleta, your new roommate is here." the girl, Aleta, looked at us and saw me and blinked "Serafina Selena or Luna." I smiled "Luna." I said Aleta came to me and grabbed my forearm we both gasped and we felt a shock run through us we let go quickly "Aleta, be a dear and show her around?" Aleta nodded Zoey and Stark left closing the door behind them Aleta began to explain everything about the school and about her parents and the past.

"So fledglings have abilities?" I asked "Not all of them." Aleta said "So do I have?" I asked "Well, we find out later in life." Aleta said "How old were you?" I asked "Birth." I looked at her and remembered what she told me "You can go back in time, see what'll happen next, and the future?" Aleta nodded "Yep." Aleta tucked her hair behind her ears "Wanna see my parents?" I blinked in shock "Uh sure." I said Aleta grabbed my hand and we left our room.

We were outside and I saw a couple one white like us and one tan and a baby boy "Mommy! Daddy! Zane!" Aleta called they turn and saw us "Leta!" the boy, Zane, ran to us Aleta quickly picked him up and kissed him "Hi Zane." Aleta said the couple came. The women had short blond hair and blue eyes the man long black hair and eyes "Mom, Dad. This is Serafina Selena Hunter or Luna." Aleta said they smiled "Hi, I'm Stevie Rae Johnson, and this is my husband Rephaim." I recognized the name and backed off from him they looked at me and I fell to the ground: I looked around and saw my people they were running away and I saw him Kalona and his sons they took the women and raped them: I blinked Rephaim looked at me Aleta helped me up and I ran off "Luna!" Aleta called.

I stopped running and began to catch my breath Aleta caught up with me "What happened?" Aleta asked I looked at her "Your father is a rapist! That's what!" I yelled Aleta was calm "I know, but he didn't want to do it." Aleta said calmly "How can you say that? He... he raped my kind! My people! Zoey's people!" I was yelling Aleta sigh and looked down and I was getting tired I saw a boy come "Take her?" Aleta nodded I passed out but he caught me and took me away.

I opened my eyes it was night I groan and put a hand on my head "What did you see?" I jumped and saw Aleta's mom I got up and backed away "You married a rapist and a murderer!" I hissed "He's not like that anymore." Stevie Rae said "I don't care!" I didn't yell but it felt like I did Stevie Rae just sigh "You need to calm down." she said and so I did I took a deep breath and calmed down Stevie Rae smiled and it reminded me of my mother I began to cry and hugged Stevie Rae.

She held me and let me cry on her shoulder "Its okay Luna." Stevie said over and over and over again.

**Zoey pov**

I was in my room with Stark I looked outside the window and saw Aleta walking with Rephaim and Zane "Zoey, your silent today, what's on your mind?" Stark asked I looked at Stark "Its the new girl." I said "Serafina?" I nodded "What about her?" Stark asked "There's something about her that needs to be protected." I said "Protected?" Stark repeated "Kept as a secret." I said "Ah." there was a knock on the door and I got sick I ran to the bathroom and threw up while Stark was already at the door "Hello Shaylin." Stark said "Where's Zoey? I need to see her quickly!" Shaylin said "Uh," Stark and Shaylin came in and they saw me by the window again, "right here." I smiled Shaylin came to me "She's back." I looked at Shaylin "Hey, calm down. Who is?" I asked "Neferet, she's coming back. She know's of Serafina."

I looked at Shaylin's mark seeing the red tattoo's swirl and look like ivy lines with buds a flower was by her left eye "How does she know?" I asked "I don't know." Shaylin said I felt it again "Shaylin, go tell Stevie Rae." Shaylin nodded and left Stark came to me and took the bracelet off and put a hand on my stomach I sigh "They know yes, but don't hide it." Stark said I put the bracelet back on and hugged him "Neferet wants two people. Serafina and the baby." I said.

**Luna**

Aleta came back with her father and I apologized to him as did he. Aleta listened to us "I regret it though." Aleta hugged him Rephaim looked at Aleta and smiled "When I saw your mother I was happy, when she told me she was pregnant with you it made me the happiest man ever." Aleta smiled "Then your brother came to us later on." Aleta giggled Rephaim looked outside "Okay, sleep girls." Rephaim got up and kissed Aleta on the forehead and hugged me I laid down so did Aleta "Night girls." Rephaim said "Night." we both said he closed the door and we went to sleep.

_I heard screams and saw blood and bodies "Luna!" I turn and saw Aleta with Zoey I ran to them Zoey held her side Stevie Rae came and talked to Zoey. Zoey nodded and Stevie took her "What's wrong with Zoey?" I asked "Zoey's pregnant." Aleta said we both ran into the fight it was a mess "Luna." I turn and saw a girl with long auburn hair and moss green eyes she smiled "Come to me Luna." I shook my head "Luna!" I turn and saw a boy he was really cute "Shane!" I yelled he has shaggy red hair and green eyes he ran to me and put me behind him Neferet smiled "Keeping her away from me Shane? Not so wise." Neferet said "I love her!" Shane yelled._

_I looked at Shane then at Neferet she had this look that will make anyone hide the one thing I didn't see was her killing Shane I gasped and felt something snap inside of me I screamed and fought Neferet._

I sat up with a gasp I was sweating but I was cold I hugged myself.


End file.
